If at first you don't succeed
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are married and there's only one thing missing, a baby. There's this awesome way they know to try and make it... GP!Rachel. GKM Terrible at summaries.


**So...here's another story. GP!Rachel this time. **

**The prompt is really simple, Rachel trying to get Quinn pregnant. As always, I'm not exactly bold with the smut department yet, it's just some simple fluffy smut. Next chapter though is a little rougher and dirtier than this, it's almost finished and I'll post it after sending to my beta, YES, I've got one now. Thank you TTalks for your patience (I do make a lot of questions).**

**Hope you like it, lemme know.**

* * *

" - Undress!" Rachel jolted up watching as her wife bursted from the door locking it up and taking her coat off to reveal nothing but a set of black lace panties and matching bra. She immediately felt her member twitch and the sight and, as much as it was always very welcome to have her wife visiting her at work, she couldn't understand why she was in such a hurry.

It wasn't like Rachel was busy and Quinn knew it. Being a Broadway superstar had its sacrifices but also its perks. Rachel was done rehearsing for today and was just waiting for the time to pick the blonde from work and - she looked at her watch - she still had about 2 hours until Quinn was done in the office.

" - Baby, what is happening? Not that I am complaining, definitely not but..." She paused so Quinn could pull her shirt over her head. " - … is everything ok?" She finished and stepped out of her pants.

" - Nothing is wrong, I was just making some math with Stacey and, turns out that today is the first day of my fertile period which means that you are taking a break from your rehearsals so we can fuck whenever and wherever." Quinn made a point of pull Rachel's compressions shorts down and taking hold of the brunette's soft penis. She was about to take it into her mouth when Rachel grabbed her wrist and brought her up to stay eye level with her.

The brunette gently stroked Quinn's jaw and pulled her by the neck to give her a passionate kiss. " - You know..." Rachel kissed Quinn's jaw and lead her to the sofa she was taking a nap before. "...creating a life is not only about fucking as much as possible..." She kissed down Quinn's cleavage cupping one breast with her left hand and unclasping the blonde's bra with the other. " - ...it's also about building an environment to welcome the life that is about to come to this world so it won't feel unloved at any point..." She took one nipple on her mouth sucking it while pinching the other, making Quinn squirm under her. " - I'll make love to you any time you want, anywhere and anyway you want, Quinn Fabray and we will created the most beautiful thing we could ever make as a couple, I will be the luckiest woman on earth for having the honor to have you carrying my child." She changed breasts and used one hand to brush lightly over Quinn's dampening panties.

" - I know, baby, I'm sorry. I just want it so bad. I want so much to have a little bit of you inside me." Quinn said watching as Rachel made her way down her stomach.

" - Oh, but you will be having in just a few minutes, baby. I don't know about this thing being _little _though." Rachel joked just as she reached her destination, smelling Quinn slowly through her panties but not quite touching it, much to Quinn's displeasure.

" - Baby, please, don't tease." Quinn whined and Rachel smirked.

" - Patience is a virtue." Rachel hooked her fingers on the waistband of Quinns panties and slowly brought them down, kissing the blondes legs all the way. She made the way back up, nipping and kissing Quinn's legs and the inside of her thighs. Quinn grabbed a fistful of dark locks and pulled it to where she needed the most and was rewarded with a broad lick that made her toes curl and her mouth open in a silent moan. Rachel then, used her right hand to open Quinn's folds and lick it starting on her clit and going down till she pushed her tongue inside the blonde's perfect hole, Quinn's grip on her hair tightened and the girl started to hump her face.

" - Baby, please." Quinn pleaded. Rachel replaced her tongue with two fingers, entering the girl in a swift motion making her scream as she sucked the engorged nub onto her mouth. Rachel was intoxicated by Quinn's arousal, her cock was painfully hard now but she couldn't bring herself to care as that sweet smell fogged her mind and everything else disappeared. They started to build a rhythm together, Quinn thrusting her hips to meet Rachel's fingers and mouth. Soon she was feeling that pit on her stomach. " - Oh God, God, baby, baby..." Her grip on Rachel's hair tightened and she came with a cry, muffled by the hand she was biting.

Rachel continued to lick Quinn until there was nothing of her sweet essence left. She started to go back up Quinn's body trailing kisses everywhere and when she finally made it to get eye level with Quinn they kissed passionately for a few seconds before Quinn got a hold of Rachel's erection, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

" - I want you inside of me, Rach." She guided it to her pussy and lined it with her entrance, rolling her eyes at the feeling.

Rachel simply nodded and filled her to the hilt in one single thrust. supporting herself on her elbows each side of Quinn's head, Rachel closed her eyes, waiting a few minutes before starting to slowly putting it out, just to slam back in on a rapid movement, repeating this pattern again, again, much to Quinn's desperation. " - Fuck, fuck, fuck, Quinn, you are so tight. You feel so good, baby." She started to go faster, already feeling the signs of her impending climax. Eating Quinn out was always an almost guarantee to leave her on the edge and then to be inside her lovely, tight, hot, wife right after was a stamina ruiner.

Always thinking about Quinn's pleasure first, Rachel brought one hand to draw circles on her wife's clit while kissing the blonde and that made it.

" - Oh, fuck, Raaachel!" She felt Quinn's walls pulsing and trapping her inside and the blonde's body go limp under her. With a few more thrusts she was coming hard inside Quinn's hot wet channel, eyes rolling and body going limp on top of Quinn's.

They stayed like that for a few minutes not saying a word and just lazily kissing until Rachel finally put out of Quinn and they both felt wetness leaking down their legs. Quinn gave Rachel a wicked smile and pushed the diva on her back.

" - What are you do-oohh." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence because Quinn gave her softening sensitive penis a broad lick from the base to the tip, and again, and again until she thought her wife was clean.

" - That's better." She said kissing the tip of the already half hard member that was now all clean. She was about to lay on top of Rachel but was stopped by the brunette.

" - You can't leave me like this, baby, c'mon." She pleaded, giving Quinn a gentle push so she could resume her position. Quinn grinned and had Rachel's member inside her mouth in no time. She sucked the head into her mouth and licking the tip while fondling her balls, this had Rachel on full hard mode in no time. Quinn took it into her mouth as far as it would go, she bobbed her head up and down one of her hands working on the base and the other palming Rachel's balls.

The brunette's grip on Quinn's hair was certainly painful as she stumbled over the edge of her second orgasm of the day, cumming inside her lover's mouth with a cry.

Quinn kept pumping it softly until she was sure Rachel was dry and then finally, went to lay on top of her.

" - I love you." Rachel declared lazily stroking her wife's hair and leaning to kiss her temple.

" - I love you, too." Quinn returned the sentiment " - Do you think we made it this time?" She asked unsure.

" - Who knows, baby? But we will keep trying until we succeed." She assured her. " - We still have two more days of going at it like rabbits. I bet we will have triplets."

Quinn chuckled and hummed in agreement, starting to kiss Rachel again.

" - Let's finish this at home."

TBC...

* * *

**Review, yeah?**

**Also, Lea's speech. =| Geez, that was heartbreaking. I seriously can't watch again, like...**

**Stay strong, Lea! **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
